


Tres encuentros

by LitaBlack



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitaBlack/pseuds/LitaBlack
Summary: La Señorita Kate Sheffield debería abandonar esa costumbre suya de adentrarse por pasillos desiertos de la casas de Lord Bridgerton, sobretodo cuando él tiene el extraño don de encontrarla en cualquier parte.El problema para Anthony es que su hermano Benedict la encuentra primero. No es que a él le moleste, claro que no.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Tres encuentros

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Ro que decidí publicar y compartirlo con ustedes. Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente, querida. Que la vida siempre te regale historias. 
> 
> Licencia literaria: Esta historia se encuentra ubicada en "El Vizconde que me amó" entre el momento en el que Kate llega a Aubrey Hall con su familia y cuando se encuentra con Anthony en el jardín y se ven envueltos en el (glorioso) juego de Palamallo. Para hacer que funcione, digamos que ese encuentro entre Anthony, Kate y el mazo de la muerte, sucedió al día siguiente.

I. Anthony.

Hacía tiempo que Aubrey Hall no estaba tan llena de vida. Incluso allí, en el pasillo que conducía a su estudio privado, podían oírse los susurros de risas que llegaban desde los jardines.   
Su madre se había lucido con la fiesta, ciertamente. La comida estaba deliciosa, la decoración merecía toda su atención y la música era exquisita.   
El problema es que, por alguna razón desconocida, él no podía disfrutarla. La comida no tenía sabor, la música no sonaba alegre y una voz en su cabeza se ocupaba de rechazar todas las cosas buenas o agradables que sucedían.   
Conocía esa sensación, la conocía muy bien. Era la culpa.   
Estaba lleno de culpa después de las palabras que le había dirigido a Kate Sheffield la noche del concierto y hasta que no se disculpara con ella no iba a poder continuar con su vida.   
La voz en su cabeza le decía que debía hacerlo, el problema es que él no quería disculparse con esa mujer infame.  
No después de las palabras hirientes que le había dedicado, no después de sus ojos marrones mirándolo como si fuera el peor villano de la historia. No después de echarle en cara su fracaso con Sienna, de su desdén constante.   
No después de ese beso. Principalmente no después de ese beso.   
Anthony continuó caminando con prisa por el pasillo con la intención de llegar a su estudio y perderse en unos cuantos vasos de alcohol. Mañana sería otro día, mañana ya no pensaría en Kate Sheffield y ese beso, ni en sus palabras, ni en sus ojos. No pensaría en ella directamente.   
Pero hoy, cuando aún estaba lúcido, no podía darse el gusto de olvidar.  
Y entonces la sintió, fue una sensación eléctrica que le recorrió los brazos y un latido algo agudo en su ritmo cardiaco, que le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la derecha siguiendo únicamente su instinto.   
La vio en el pasillo secundario observando con curiosidad la pintura que adornaba gran parte de la pared. Era su familia, sus padres y él junto a sus tres hermanos menores. Cuando se pintó sus hermanos más chicos aún no habían nacido.   
Señalaba distraídamente al retrato y murmuraba cosas con cierto rintintín que se le antojó encantador.  
Sabía que debía alejarse de allí, del retrato, del pasillo casi desierto y de Kate; o que en el mejor de los casos debería acercarse y pedirle perdón. Pero simplemente, no podía evitar quedarse estático y escondido detrás de la columna, mientras veía a la mujer más irritante de Inglaterra pasar un buen rato.   
Había pocas oportunidades para ver a la Srita. Kate Sheffield así, con la guardia tan baja.   
No había voz en su cabeza que le gritara que se alejara de allí, su mente y su cuerpo habían decidido que era el lugar donde debía estar.

II. Kate.

Se tomó un momento para respirar hondo y liberar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.   
Allí, en aquel lugar desierto, se sentía un poco más como ella misma. Sin ser la Srita. Sheffield que busca un marido, sin ser la hermana de la incomparable de la temporada, sin que nadie le recuerde que no, no la buscaban a ella, que a nadie le interesaría hablar con ella de no ser por Edwina.  
Sabía que no era justo echarle en cara a la sociedad londinense que estén deslumbrados con Edwina, pero podía permitirse ser un poco mezquina en sus pensamientos.  
Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y tomó aire una vez más.   
Debía dejar de deambular sola por los pasillos desiertos de las casas de Lord Bridgerton, ya que su última excursión había terminado en desastre, pero realmente necesitaba estar a solas.   
Alzó su vista con desgano y se sorprendió admirando un gran cuadro que ocupaba gran parte de la pared.   
No hizo falta que alguien se los presentara. Podía reconocer fácilmente a Lady Bridgerton allí y el hombre a su lado no podría ser otro que el difunto Lord Bridgerton, a quién los ojos le brillaban de alegría. Aunque le hubiese gustado no saber cómo brillaban los ojos de ninguno de los Vizcondes Bridgerton, ni actuales ni pasados.   
Se acercó un poco más a la pintura para observarla en detalle. Había cuatro niños retratados junto a sus padres. Debían ser, entonces, los mayores de los hermanos Bridgerton.  
El bebé sobre la falda de Lady Bridgerton, debía ser la Duquesa de Hastings. Daphne Bridgerton, la D. Por lo que, lógicamente, el niño más pequeño debía ser el Sr. Colin Bridgerton.  
Se detuvo unos segundos frente a los dos niños mayores, que eran parejos en edad y en estatura y no era tan sencillo diferenciarlos.  
Su mano se alzó inconscientemente y señaló al actual Vizconde.   
Era algo en la sonrisa que lo hacía inconfundible con quién, por descarte, debía ser el Sr. Benedict Bridgerton.   
Kate frunció el ceño inconscientemente, no le gustaba reconocerlo con tanta facilidad.  
-¿Señorita Sheffield?-. Kate se sobresaltó y casi trastabilla consigo misma-. ¿Disculpe? -. Le preguntó el Sr. Benedict Bridgerton cuando la oyó murmurar maldiciones.   
-Le ruego me disculpe, me sorprendió.  
Él le sonrió, de lleno con una sonrisa franca y amistosa que logró relajarla.  
-La disculpo si me permite utilizar alguna de sus expresiones para mis próximos intercambios con amigos.   
Un sonido amortiguado entre risa y espanto salió de su garganta y se sonrojó furiosamente. Genial, sencillamente genial. Primero insultaba al hermano mayor y luego se comportaba groseramente frente al menor; ¡y todavía le faltaban seis hermanos!  
Intentó responderle pero Bridgerton volvió a sonreírle amistosamente.  
-Estoy bromeando con usted, relájese.  
-Lo siento, es mi culpa-. Él hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia-. La temporada londinense me tiene…tensa.  
-La entiendo perfectamente. Todo el protocolo, los bailes, las madres.  
-La libreta de bailes, los zapatos, mi madre.   
-Con suerte encontrará un marido pronto y se olvidará de todo este ajetreo.  
Kate bajó la vista y cuando hablo su voz sonó extremadamente suave.  
-No creo que eso suceda, Sr. Bridgerton. Pero siéndole sincera, voy a estar muy feliz cuando Edwina finalmente se case.  
Él la observó unos segundos antes de contestar.  
-Entonces seguirá la temporada siguiente.  
-Oh, no. No nos podemos permitir otra temporada, debe saberlo. Gracias a Dios todopoderoso, en cuanto salgamos de Londres no volveré a tener una temporada.  
-No debería mostrarse tan feliz diciéndolo.   
-Oh, lo sé. Pero déjeme tener esta pequeña victoria.  
-Nada más lejos de mi que evitarle triunfar, Srita. Sheffield-. Su vista se posó en la pintura-. Es una buena pintura, ¿Verdad?  
-No entiendo mucho de arte, me temo. Requiere mucho tiempo de apreciación y concentración para ello…y lamentablemente carezco de ambas.  
-Mi hermano es igual.  
Él tuvo la delicadeza de no mencionar que ella no le preguntó a qué hermano se refería.  
-Igualmente es una bella pintura. Su madre se ve particularmente feliz.   
-Oh, entonces nos reconoció.  
Ella le dedicó una mueca de burla, como si fuese difícil reconocerlos.   
-Supongo que sería más sencillo reconocer una pintura de todos los miembros de la familia porque ocuparía dos o tres pasillos.   
-No hubiese sido posible, mi padre murió antes de nacer Hyacinth.  
Kate se giró con el rostro lleno de pena.  
-Oh, cuánto lo siento. No lo sabía.  
-No se preocupe, no debía saberlo-. Ella se acercó inconscientemente hacia él y le colocó una mano sobre el brazo en señal de consuelo, mientras murmuraba más disculpas-. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, no me ha ofendido. De verdad.  
-Igual hubiese sido una bella pintura.  
-A esa edad incluso parecíamos seres humanos decentes-. Eso pareció divertirla-. ¿Sabe quiénes están en ella?  
Kate nunca pudo contenerse a un reto, siempre debía competir.  
-Oh, claro que si. Lady Bridgerton y su padre, el difunto Vizconde. Hay cuatro niños en la pintura así que debo asumir que sólo se encuentran en ella de la A a la D, ¿Cierto?  
-Y una vez más le damos gracias a nuestros padres por ponernos nombres tan fácilmente ordenables para el resto de la sociedad.  
Ella lo ignoró.  
-La bebé debe ser la Duquesa de Hastings.  
-Era Daphne en aquella época y sólo balbuceaba.  
-Entonces el niño más pequeño, el que toma la falda de su madre, es el Sr. Colin Bridgerton.  
-Aún sigue aferrándose a las faldas de mi madre.  
La Srita. Sheffield lazó una risa al aire y el sonido rebotó en las paredes desiertas. Entonces dirigió una mirada a la pintura y su vista se oscureció de pronto.   
-¿No puedo reconocernos? Venía tan bien, casi gana el premio.  
-Oh, ¿Estábamos compitiendo?  
-No imagino otra forma de hacerlo.   
-¿Una pista?-. Preguntó en su afán de mostrar que no, no conocía tan bien a la familia anfitriona.   
Ahora fue el turno de él de reír.  
-¿La necesita? ¿Realmente?  
Entonces unas voces lejanas interrumpieron la escena y el encanto se rompió, Kate observó el pasillo con cierta premura y murmuró un “Lo siento, debo retirarme” en parte porque no quería que nadie los sorprenda allí, en parte porque no quería contarle a aquel hombre que no necesitaba ayuda para reconocer los ojos de su hermano.  
-Gracias por la compañía-. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando Benedict la interrumpió.  
-Fue un agradable interludio charlar con usted, Srita. Sheffield.  
-Gracias, de verdad-. Y entonces sintió la necesidad de ser honesta con él-. No suelen hablar conmigo más de cinco minutos sin mencionar a Edwina-. Él pareció querer interrumpirla, pero ella lo frenó con la mano-. No, realmente, no es que me moleste. Amo a mi hermana y no quiero más que su felicidad, pero no he tenido muchas razones para reír desde que llegué a Londres. Gracias por su tiempo.   
Ella se marchó por el pasillo.   
-Te oigo rumiar desde aquí, hermano.

III. Benedict.

Benedict giró los ojos con fastidio cuando ingresó al despacho privado de su hermano.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente?-. La voz de Anthony era peligrosamente baja. Él se limitó a sonreírle-. En medio de un pasillo desierto, con una joven casadera, coqueteando…  
-Por lo visto no estaba desierto…  
Su hermano se irguió tan alto era (pero no tanto como él) hecho una furia.  
-¿De qué demonios tenías que hablar con Kate Sheffield?  
Benedict saboreó el momento.   
-Estabas oculto tras la columna, no creo que deba contarte sobre qué fue la charla…  
-Es una tontería, un descuido así y podrías verte obligado a casarte con ella.   
El rictus de su hermano mayor era de horror puro y Benedict no pudo soportarlo más, se echó a reír.   
A Anthony, por supuesto, no le causó gracia.   
-¿Tienes idea lo horrible que sería eso?  
-¿Realmente? No creo que sea tan terrible-. Benedict estaba disfrutándolo, incluso si su hermano estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto-. Es una mujer inteligente y divertida. Estoy seguro de que pasaríamos grandes momentos juntos.   
-Ella no es divertida. Es grosera, insolente e irreverente.  
\- ¿De veras? Porque me divertí bastante con ella-. Ahora si estaba seguro de que había escuchado los dientes de su hermano rechinar y podía ver la furia en sus ojos. Ni siquiera Anthony y toda su aversión a la Srita. Sheffield podían negar que era inteligente y divertida-. Tal vez no es divertida cuando está contigo.  
Y touché pensó Benedict con perversa fascinación, al ver la cara de Anthony desencajarse tras el golpe.   
No sabía qué le pasaba a su hermano con la mayor de las Sheffield, pero claramente no era indiferencia como se desvivía por mostrar.   
-Para odiarla tanto estás demasiado pendiente de sus asuntos.   
-Voy a casarme con su hermana, no puedo ser completamente indiferente a esa mujer.   
Oh, por el amor de Dios. Él estaba completamente convencido de esa mentira. Benedict decidió ver qué tan lejos podía llegar su hermano con eso.   
-Tienes un punto allí-. Anthony mostró su sonrisa de suficiencia-. Tal vez sea una buena idea casarme con ella.  
El color abandonó la piel de su hermano.  
-¿Qué?  
-Imagínate, una boda doble. Dos hermanos y dos hermanas, madre estará encantada.  
-No.   
Fue tan rotundo, tan profundo y determinante que incluso él, que estaba dispuesto a fastidiar a su hermano hasta el último minuto de su vida, se sorprendió.  
-Ella va a casarse un día.  
-No contigo. No.   
Benedict se levantó con cuidado del sillón donde había estado sentado, como quién se acerca a un animal herido. Así de desencajado estaba su hermano.  
-¿De veras quieres casarte con su hermana?  
Anthony se sorprendió con el cambio de tema.   
-Por supuesto. Edwina servirá. Servirá.   
Benedict pensó que sonaba a un mantra que su hermano repetiría hasta la muerte con tal de convencerse de ello.  
-¿No quieres pensarlo mejor? Si te casas con Edwina serás familia de Kate.   
-¿Y qué con eso?  
-¿Sinceramente? No creo que soportes estar en el mismo cuarto con ella-. Simuló pensarlo por unos segundos-. O que ella desee estar en el mismo cuarto contigo.   
Eso pareció ofenderlo profundamente.  
-Olvidé que eras íntimo amigo de la Srita. Sheffield-. Siseó Anthony, con la voz llena de celos.   
-Oh, por el amor de Dios.  
-¿Qué?  
Benedict rió. Su hermano estaba en problemas.  
-Si te sirve para dormir por las noches, querido hermano mayor, ni yo ni la Srita. Sheffield tenemos intenciones románticas el uno con el otro-. Anthony pareció satisfecho-. Lo que deberías reconsiderar es qué vas a hacer con el resto.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-No podrás ahuyentar a todos sus pretendientes como quisiste hacer conmigo. Alguno no te tendrá miedo, alguno sabrá que vale la pena y no vas a poder hacer nada cuando ella se vaya con otro.   
Anthony abrió la boca para seguramente insultarlo, pero Benedict se adelantó.  
-Serán unas veladas encantadoras, tú, tu esposa Edwina, Kate Sheffield y el hombre que se animó a quitártela.   
Muchos años después, Benedict no podía precisar cómo había salido vivo de allí.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Siempre son bien recibidos los comentarios para valorar que les gustó y que no de la historia. O incluso pedir algo más que les gustaría leer.


End file.
